Died in the Act
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: She takes a chance to protect her loved ones and dies in the act. This is sad, someone dies, remember that.


**Died in the Act**

 **Rating: T, for violence**

 **Pairing: Shandy**

 **Summary: She takes a chance to protect her loved ones and dies in the act.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all. Just the mistakes, because I lack a beta reader.**

 **Author's Note: This will be sad, super sad, someone dies. Please enjoy**

-SHANDY-

Sharon Raydor knew taking the tip off was a risk but taking it meant that she nor Rusty would never have to worry about Philip Stroh again. She was stupid by any means but her fierce need to protect her son pushed her to deal with this on her own. That was why she was creeping across the car park to a rather fancy hotel, she had her badge and gun and she even had her phone, it would be easy to call for back up.

Reaching the seventh floor she took a deep breath, this could be it, she'd never have to worry about Stroh _ever_ again. She raised her hand and knocked three times, like the anonymous tipper had requested, she had sounded very worried over the phone and wanted to be careful.

"Thank you for coming Captain Raydor" the woman ushered her in, she was older late 60's perhaps her hair was grey and curled and her eyes were brown, fear evident in them. She was led into the living area where several doors led off into other rooms.

"It's not a problem. What did you see?" Sharon asked, taking out a pen and paper to take notes. She listened to the old woman's story of how she had been out to diner with her daughter and they had been happily laughing and then her eye had caught with a man who matched the description of Phillip Stroh. "Where's your daughter now?" Sharon asked looking round a bit to check she hadn't missed anyone.

"My daughter…went to bed, she's probably reading you can go in and check." The old woman, Mrs Kearney pointed to a door behind the police captain. Sharon stood and knocked on the door there was no reply but Mrs Kearney said when her daughter got into a book she wasn't easy to bring out again, it was a light hearted joke and Sharon understood it, she had been a bookworm of sorts when she was little her mother had to deal with the same thing.

Upon entering she noticed the bed was empty, instinctively she reached for her gun as she went into the en-suite. Empty.

Sharon screamed as she came face to face with the very man she was looking for. He'd been here all along and the realisation that this was probably a trap hit her. She was grabbed and flung onto the bed, she reached for her gun but his knee dug onto her wrist stopping her movement. She saw him moving tying her other hand to the bedframe, was he going to rape her? Just like he did with his other victims.

"I'm not going to do that" his voice broke into her thoughts as if he could hear them. She heard the tape ripping from the roll. "Don't worry Sharon this will be easy for you and me" he laughed smugly. A sharp pain hit her stomach and she felt that strange feeling of running blood looking down she saw the red substance seeping into her silk shirt. Once again he laughed but this time she heard the door slam shut once, twice. The room was spinning the LAPD offices were at least an hour and half and she estimated that she had between 10 and 30 minutes.

She tried to sit up to reach the phone on the nightstand with a loud groan she managed to reach the cream coloured phone. The null noise was not totally unexpected, Stroh wasn't stupid and if this was his type of revenge he wouldn't let her get out of it easily.

She reached for her phone, which caught her by surprise. Why hadn't she had the sense to know the hotel's number. Her hand was shaking as she pressed Andy's number.

"Hello" his familiar gruff voice answered.

"Andy, where are you?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I'm in the murder room, Sharon what's wrong?" he asked, this response got the attention of the others in the room. A look from Chief Taylor told him that he didn't have time to stop and chat the case was high profile and Captain Raydor's disappearance wasn't helpful.

"Nothing's wrong I just need to tell you, I…I love you Andy. I also love Rusty, make sure he knows that." She puffed out trying to keep awake despite the spots in front of her eyes.

"I love you too, but Sharon what's going on? You're scaring me here." He stood up.

"Nothing's going on. I just had to admit I love you with all my, my being" she forced out. In the hotel room Sharon Raydor had bled out, the white sheets upon she lay were soaked in her blood. Andy Flynn's voice could be heard shouting through her phone and into the empty hotel room.

"Sharon! Sharon, where are you? Talk to me, please. Say something" she did not for she had taken a chance to protect and died in the act.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: What did I tell you, sad right. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it despite the sadness and I'd love to know what you thought about it.**

 **That-Geek**


End file.
